Warrior of Narnia
by FireElemental159
Summary: Audrey thought she was going crazy. Finding out that Susan Pevensie was her grandmother just before having an old wardrobe pull her into a make-believe world, well that was the fun part. Now that she was there, the world suddenly got much more dangerous. Yet, it was her duty to save the Narnians from the Telmarines. She had a part in this world now. She was to be a Warrior.
1. Through the Wardrobe

**A/N: Hi Narnia lovers. I've been wanting to do a Narnia story since forever, which is about how long I've loved these books and movies. Another thing was that I was always interested in the idea that Narnian time isn't set to our time, and that someone from any time could go to Narnia. And, well, this is where is where this story came from. I assure you, it won't be your typical Narnia fanfic.**

**And I own nothing except my OC Audrey. Duh.**

I took a breath, looking out to the woods beyond my house. Winter had just settled in, and the trees were covered in a slight frost. Even at night, I could see the ice crystals glistening.

"Hon, what're you doing up this late?" Dad stepped through the door, a concerned look on his face. Not that I blamed him really, I wasn't the usual night owl like he was. Yet, recently, it seemed I couldn't sleep, my dreams being filled my almost insane thoughts; a talking lion telling me to come home, four children running through the woods, myself holding short swords. I'd been reading too many fantasy novels, especially Narnia, I suppose.

When I didn't answer him, Dad walked over to me on the windowsill, smiling. "Come with me."

"What?"

He motioned for me to follow him. "Just c'mon, I want to show you something." I was confused, but I still followed him out the door, grabbing my necklace on the way out. My grandmother had given it to me before she died. It was a simple chain with a pendant like a lion's head on it. Maybe it was the nostalgia, but it made me feel better every time I had it with me. Following Dad now, I put it on as we wove our way through the house, to his office. I was hardly allowed in there.

"What are we doing, Dad?"

He led me into the office and pointed to the corner. "I want to show you this."

"A cupboard? At eleven at night?" I asked.

He turned his lamp on, and then flicked on the rest of the lights. "Not a cupboard, a wardrobe."

Seriously? This was 2010, no one used wardrobes except the weird and the filthy rich. Why did we even have one? However, I had to look at it. It was a dark wood, with carvings of trees and fauns dancing, a lion roaring in a field of flowers. Just like the wardrobe in Narnia. Ha, thought about that book twice in one night. Mother was right, I had to take a break from those books.

"Where did you get this?"

"Well," he said hastily, running a hand along it. "You know I was in the country for a while? I went to an auction at an old estate, the original owner's nephew had passed, so they were selling the items, this among them. The owner made it, I think, Professor Kirke or something."

I froze. "What?"

"Oh yes, Grandma Susan stayed at his home with her siblings during World War two, you know that."

Grandma Susan, yes, but Kirke. Why did that name sound familiar? And the wardrobe…

"And Rey-rey, you know that I couldn't just leave this, it's a beautiful piece, and a part of our family history. So I brought it back. Your mother had a fit, told me I wasted my money. What do you think?"

Looking at the wardrobe, I smiled. "It's wonderful."

"Thank you." He now looked proud.

"Dad?"

"Huh?"

I turned to him. He apparently looked more like Great-Uncle Peter than Grandma. His blond hair was shaggy, but he had the family blue eyes. I had them too, but I had Mom's golden brown hair. I wondered what Grandma looked like when she was young. "Did Grandma even tell you about what she was like when she was young?"

He laughed a little. "Oh yes. My aunt and uncles, as you know, they died just after the war ended, their parents with them, so Grandma Susan was all alone. When I little though, she would always tell me stories about times she and her siblings went to a faraway land. I'm pretty sure she actually told the story to a writer. He wrote some books."

"What books?"

"Hm," he thought about it, "Narmia or something like that."

I looked at the wardrobe. Professor Kirke, he took in Grandma Susan and her three siblings, who died in an accident, went to a magical land… that was impossible. "Do you mean Narnia?"

"Exactly!" He snapped his fingers, then saw the look on my face. "What's wrong?"

"What was Grandma's maiden name, Dad?"

"What, before she married Grandpa Henry? Pevensie. Rey-rey, are you okay?"

I stumbled, suddenly struck by a rough wind. "Dad?"

The wardrobe groaned and creaked, white light escaping it's cracks. Dad stood there in awe, just as I fell to the floor. The door of the wardrobe flew open wind whipping through the office. I could almost smell salt water and summer air in it. White light came forward, and I thought I heard a lion's roar. That was impossible.

Somehow I was up again, walking toward the wardrobe. It was like something was drawing me. I looked down and I saw my necklace was pulling my forward, like being drawn to a magnet. "No!" I tried to unclasp it, but I was at the entrance of the wardrobe. There was nothing inside but bright, white emptiness.

With a final step I fell in, screaming.

**A/N: WHAAAAAAAT? What did you guys think? Do you like Audrey so far and her connection to the Pevensies? Tell me ALL of your thoughts in a review and i'll update soon.**


	2. At Cair Paravel

**A/N: Here's chapter two! Audrey is in Narnia and its (obviously) time for her to start meeting characters! I'm glad you guys have enjoyed the first chapter, so, without further ado, CHAPTER TWO!**

I shut my eyes, terrified of what I would see. Everything felt warm, and I could feel the sun shining down. That wasn't normal winter weather. Moving my hands around, I touched what could only be sand, and what had to be water lapped at my feet. My eyes shooting open, I backed up immediately just as a wave crashed onto the beach. Okay, so the mysterious wardrobe what could possibly be the same one that led to Narnia transported me to a beach. Or I'm losing my mind and this is all just a big, crazy dream.

"Calm down, Audrey." I told myself. Oh great, talking to myself, that's not crazy at all. Standing slowly, I shook most of the sand off, taking in more of the beach. Behind me was a huge cliff, creeping up to the top where ruins could be seen. Ruins? Taking a few steps back, I pointed to the ruins, my finger moving as I turned, until I was pointing at a cliffed rock out in the ocean. I thought, cliffs, ruins, beautiful blue ocean, that feeling of belonging that ran through me the moment I woke up.

Narnia. As crazy as it was, I knew it. Running down the beach, I couldn't help but leaping in joy, splashing the water as I did so. Here I was, in Narnia. The wardrobe was real. Grandma Susan… she was Queen Susan. I was related to the Pevensies. How was this even possible?

Then I noticed something. There were jackets on the ground, along with a few hats and crumpled sandwich bags. I recognized these uniforms from the movies, they were theirs. That meant, that meant that I came during Prince Caspian. That meant that my grandmother and her siblings were here.

I sighed, realizing I had to find a way up those cliffs. Luckily I hadn't changed into pajamas, so I still had a decent blouse and a pair of jeans on. "Okay, Audrey, you can do this." Rolling up my sleeves, I shook out my hands. Okay, so should I go straight up or… no way. I ran down to the other side of the cliff, seeing a slightly decent path cut out. Sure, I still had to climb, but it was better than nothing. Climbing, I managed to get up to the top without too many scrapes. I wish my feet could say the same. In only socks, I know I was going to have trouble with them later.

Looking around, I couldn't help but smile. There was the orchard, the ruins of Cair Paravel. I walked forward, taking in the entire scene. Even if this did turn out to be a dream, I wanted to take in everything.

"This didn't just happen, Cair Paravel was attacked." A voice rang out from my right. In a moment of fright, I jumped behind the nearest tree, peering around it.

"What are you talking about? Who would attack Narnia?" That was a girl's voice. From this angle I could see just beyond the trees, and I could make out the back of four people. There they were, the Kings and Queens of Narnia. This is what they really looked like. I could see their faces, barely, and I had to admit, the casting directors on the movie did a decent job. Sure Peter's nose was a little sharper, Susan didn't have freckles, and Edmund's eyes were more amber than dark, but other than that, it was near exact. A little creepy actually.

Edmund was crouching, looking from his siblings to a piece of the ruins. "It's from catapults. And I'm sure that Narnians wouldn't go and attack their own land."

Peter looked solemn. "I suppose. How long do you think we've been gone? If everything's changed like this?"

I tried to get a better look, only to step on a twig. Queue cliché twig snap and head turn. "Uh."

They all looked at me confused. Peter stepped forward. "Who are you?"

Moving out from behind the tree, I brushed my knees off from the dirt, and took a breath. "I'm Audrey Whitmore. I came from, well, the same place you guys did."

Lucy, a large smile on her face, ran past her siblings, handing me an apple. "It's good to meet you, Audrey. I'm Lucy. And these are my siblings, Susan, Edmund, and Peter."

I smiled too, taking the apple from her. "I know, actually. It's a long story." I told them about the wardrobe, being related to them, the books, everything.

Susan looked at me, her expression one I couldn't make out. "So, you're my granddaughter?"

"I know it sounds absolutely crazy. You should've seen me when my dad told me. I really hope you don't try to act all nana on me."

She laughed. "I would rather like to think of you as a friend."

Nodding, I looked at the others.

Lucy hugged me. "I think you'll fit in just fine."

Edmund smirked. "Welcome aboard."

I looked at Peter, who seemed to be trying to put on a mature face. "You say you know everything that's going to happen?"

"Uh, I guess so. Kinda."

"Good. You might to get some bandages, though. Your hands are bleeding." Glancing down I saw they actually were.

"Huh, well would you look at that. That's what I get for climbing without proper gear. I don't suppose you got your cordial yet, did you?" I asked Lucy.

She looked a little surprised. "Is it still here?"

I nodded. "All your royal stuff is in the vault, just like before." I was suddenly yanked up by Lucy, and subsequently dragged towards the door of the vault.

"Well, c'mon, I'll fix you right up."

"Yeah, sure, once you dislocate my whole arm."

I stood by the vault door while the boys pushed it open. Looking around, I couldn't help but smile at the orchard. If I remembered correctly the Moles planted the first of the trees just before the Pevensies left Narnia for the first time. How amazing it would've been to actually have been there, seeing Cair Paravel for myself in its glory.

"You could've mentioned that a bit sooner!" I turned back around to see Peter grabbing a torch from Edmund, hitting his arm. Heh, classic.

"Audrey, are you coming?" Lucy pulled my arm.

"Course I am." Following the four of them down, couldn't help taking it all in. I was in the vault of the Kings and Queens of the Golden Age, with them here with me. It was incredibly exciting. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, there were the four statues with their chests.

They all immediately ran to their own, leaving me standing alone. What was I supposed to do, help them rummage? Absentmindedly I rubbed the lion pendant on my necklace, looking through the room. The stone was pale, the same as the statues, with skylight up top, and in the corner… there was something gleaming. I started walking over to it when I heard Edmund say, "What're you doing?"

"Its… they're swords." Kneeling down I picked up a belt that held two scabbards. In them were matching short swords, one's that I had never heard of before, judging by the looks of them. Carefully drawing out one of the swords, I had to try to resist the urge to squeal in surprise. It was wickedly curved, the edge looked like it had a thin strip of gold, impossibly sharpened. The hilt was exquisite, looking more like a Telmarine design than original Narnian, intricate bands of metal connecting around to cover the wielder's hand. Lastly, there was a small figure on both of the swords' ends. It looked like a golden lion's head with ruby eyes. Aslan.

I hadn't noticed before, but the four had come up behind me, looking at the sword with me. Peter said, "I've never seen these before."

Edmund added, "It's not Narnian."

I put the sword back in its scabbard. "It has to be, it has Aslan carved in them."

"So what are they doing here?" Edmund said.

Lucy sounded as if she was smiling. "Isn't it obvious? Aslan left these for her. He brought her here with the rest of us, right? That means you're here for a reason, Audrey, and you needed something to protect yourself."

Was she right? If so, what did Aslan think I could possibly do in this world? I was completely terrified at that moment, the swords feeling like they were each a ton in my hands.

**A/N: Well? Is Lucy right? Why do you think Audrey has been brought to Narnia? Tell me all this and more and I'll see you guys soon!**


End file.
